


Life on The Meteor

by AmraAmma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AMPORA SHAMING TO A MINIMUM PLEASE, F/F, F/M, Lots of shameless shipping, M/M, NO HEADCANNON SHAMING ALLOWED, NO OC SHAMING, NO SHIP SHAMING ALLOWED, NO STRIDERCEST, NO. INCEST. OF. ANY. KIND., Other, Your OC can be a Mary Sue if you want. This is wish fulfillment stuff., lots of dying, lots of swearing, spoilers galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmraAmma/pseuds/AmraAmma
Summary: Bored? Me too. That's why I'm making this senseless and shameless interpretation of what the Trolls did on the meteor. I'm gonna be jumping through time, so this isn't gonna be linear. Some stories may be just completely disregarding of the others, but that's just to make funny stuff. None of this is supposed to make sense, so don't try to make sense of it. I just jot down whatever sounded funny at the time I was making it. Have fun on these "adventures" of twelve emotional 6-sweep-olds!





	Life on The Meteor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Y'all Homestucks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Y%27all+Homestucks).



> I'm gonna be going in Zodiac order for now, just so you know.
> 
> Also, practically none of the events happening in this chapter will be mentioned in later chapters unless you ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I might actually keep some small stuff from other chapters (for only like one or two chapters), but just because I accidentally made myself curious about what others would be doing during these things or how they got to the states of mind they were in when the chapter starts.

A red light flickers in the upper right hand corner of Aradia's view. Her internal cooling system has been breaking down a lot recently, and it's always a pain when Equius has to fix it. The little red light is a warning that her internal temperature is too high, and she needs to have her cooling mechanism repaired. Since it causes more friction related heat by walking, she just uses her telekinetic abilities to float her over to Equius's area for repairs. As she floats closer to his door, she hears a loud crash.

“D--> MOTHERFUDGE” Equius yells from the other side of the door. There is some more crashing and yelling, suggesting Equius fell over and knocked over something else. Aradia opens the door in curiosity, and a broken robot head rolls through. She picks it up and looks up at the absolute mess before her.

It seems that almost the entire broken robot pile has tumbled down, and it seems one of the heavier robot parts landed right on Equius's toe. Aradia guesses this because Equius is sitting by what’s left of the pile, clutching his foot.

“D--> Fornicating piece of e%crement” he growls, standing up and kicking a robot torso across the room, imbedding it into the wall.

“have i c0me at a bad time” Aradia asks, setting down the robot head. Equius's face turns a little blue-ish as he realizes Aradia heard all of that. He coughs, regaining his composure.

“D--> No, it's fine” he says, kicking a few broken robots back into the pile.  
“D--> I apologize for my 100d language and ine%cusable behavior”  
“D--> What is it you require”

“my internal c00ling system has br0ken d0wn again” Aradia explains. She looks around at the mess of broken robots.  
“alth0ugh maybe it w0uld be better if i returned later when y0u are m0re em0ti0nally stable”

“D --> No, it’s alright” he says.  
“D --> I’m alright”  
“D --> I have sufficiently calmed down”  
“D --> I just need a towel, is all” Aradia waits patiently as Equius moves into another room, and comes back with a few towels draped over his shoulders.  
“D --> Please come over to my work table and sit” he says, walking over to his work table. Aradia does so. Equius carefully picks up a screwdriver, and even more carefully opens the maintenance panel in Aradia’s back. After a few moments, he sighs.  
“D --> This is way too far beyond salvageable” he says.  
“D --> I'm afraid your entire cooling mechanism will have to be replaced”

“what happened t0 it” Aradia asks.

“D --> It seems that the entire system has melted”  
“D --> What have you been doing to produce so much heat to possibly melt your c001ing system”

“well i was curi0us as t0 whether 0r n0t i feel pain s0 i stuck a f0rk in a wall s0cket”  
“i liked the amusing tingle i felt s0 i did it again”  
“that may have s0mething t0 d0 with it”

“D --> ...Are you serious”

“yes”

“D --> Pardon my 100d language, but what the heck Aradia”

“i was curi0us”

“D --> Did it not occur to you that there would be e%ceptional consequences”  
“D --> For e%ample, your entire c001ing system melting”  
“D --> Or possibly something even worse”

“n0 it did n0t”  
“in hindsight it pr0bably sh0uld have” Equius sighs and attempts to carefully pry out the half-melted cooling fan without damaging anything else. The door opens again, and Tavros enters the room.

“oH, sORRY, i DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE, uM, aLREADY BUSY WITH SOMETHING,,,” Tavros mumbles, starting to back away from the door.

“D --> No, it's alright” Equius sighs.  
“D --> Come on in”  
“D --> What seems to be the problem”

“oH, uM, i SEEM TO BE, uM, rUSTING A BIT,” Tavros says, reentering the room.

“D --> Well, if you could aid in pulling this fan out, I would be able to fi% your problem sooner” Equius says, almost breaking off a piece of Aradia. She just sits patiently, trying to not overheat. Tavros walks up behind Aradia, squeaking with every step. After a few minutes of fiddling with loose pieces and tugging at stuck ones, the entire melted cooling mechanism is finally removed. 

Equius sends Tavros to grab a replacement one he had been making. However, the moment Tavros removes his hands from Aradia, she immediately starts beeping loudly.

“WARNING WARNING INTERNAL TEMPERATURE REACHING CRITICAL LEVEL” she says in an extremely loud monotonous voice.  
“INTERNAL MELTD0WN IMMINENT” Tavros yanks his hands away and stumbles a few feet back in surprise and fear as Equius stumbles and knocks over his chair in a panicked attempt to quickly get away.

“D --> Oh my gOG GET AWAY SHE MIGHT E%PLODE” he yells. Aradia’s beeping stops, and moments later... nothing happens.

“just kidding 0_0” she says.  
“but seri0usly i can feel my circuits c0ming cl0se t0 burning”  
“ribbit” Equius lets out a sigh of relief, and Tavros finally goes to get that replacement cooling mechanism. A minute later, Tavros returns with the mechanism, and Equius carefully installs it.

“D --> There, all done” Equius says, wiping his brow.  
“D --> It should start up very soon now” There is a soft hum as Aradia’s new cooling system starts up. It takes a few moments before she’s at an acceptable internal temperature, but it’s still a lot faster than the old one’s time.

“thank y0u equius” Aradia says, standing up.  
“i will be 0n my way n0w” She then walks out the room, hearing Tavros’s squeaky legs as the door closes behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want your favorite character with your headcannons in next:  
> Tell me what your favorite character and your headcannon/OTP for them is in the comments and I might put it in!
> 
> If you want your OC in next:  
> Tell me all you can/want about your OC and their relationships/friendships with the other trolls/humans/other in the comments!
> 
> If you want to hear the continuation of a story:  
> Tell me what chapter and I'll continue it when I come around to that character again. That is, if it wasn't from the most recently made chapter.


End file.
